Discovery
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Hey HEY! Aida/Radames reincarnations are hogging the limelight! Now it's Amneris' turn to shine. Meet Amelia (Mel)! Bad summary,pls read!
1. Default Chapter

"Dad, I'm fine," Amelia Hayes cradled the phone on her shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "Look, Rebecca will take care of you until I'm home, alright?" She looked quickly at her watch and groaned. "Dad, I have to go. I'm late for work. I'll talk to you later, I promise. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and scribbled a hasty note to her roommate, Tricia. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. Fresh out of college, she had her own clothing line, was very successful…with one major setback. Her father had been diagnosed with cancer. She felt terrible leaving him. With a sigh she looked in the mirror. She took note of her honey blonde curls, wide blue eyes, and high cheekbones. Smoothing her blouse, she leapt into her lime-green Bug, and sped off.  
  
Cranking up the music, "Walk Like an Egyptian," came on. Amelia flicked it off. Someone honked loudly nearby. "Chill, idiot," Amelia muttered, adjusting her rear-view mirror with a scowl. A beat up BMW cruised next to her, honking cheerfully. Amelia grinned as the tinted window rolled down to reveal her best friend, Jake.  
  
"Hey, Mel!" Jake called. Jake Morris, or Rad, as he liked to be called for some strange, unknown reason, had been Amelia's best friend since Mommy and Me.  
  
'  
  
"Rad, are you trying to get me killed?" Mel shouted, veering to avoid a slow Aerostar. Grinning, she called Rad's cell.  
  
"What," came Rad's reply.  
  
"Wassup, Rad?" Mel asked.  
  
"Ah, nothin' much," Rad said in a tone that implied otherwise. "Went to the museum yesterday." Mel was surprised. Rad hated museums. He thought them as 'dull houses of useless mannequins.' She waited patiently for him to elaborate.  
  
"Was there a new exhibit on the fascinating world of Egypt?" Mel commented sardonically. There was a silence.  
  
"Well, yeah," Rad said finally. "Later." His car had long since faded from view. Hanging up, Mel pulled into her EMPLOYEE ONLY space. I really gotta change that to OWNER Mel remarked to herself as she entered the revolving doors of Amelia's Fashion Passion.  
  
"Mel!" Tasha Brinks rushed over. "Mel, Nina just called in. She apparently passed out at the museum yesterday." Mel was alarmed. Nina Davis was not only a great worker, but a wonderful friend.  
  
"Where is Nina now?" Mel whispered.  
  
"Hospital, Room 27," Tasha replied. "They stabilized her, but she experienced signs of suffocation. It's weird." Mel grabbed her purse.  
  
"What hospital?" Mel called over her shoulder.  
  
"St.Marks, but Mel…"  
  
"Later, Tasha! Tell Miranda she's over doing it on the fringe for the Summer Sash design!" Without another word, she drove off.  
  
"Miss, visiting hours are…" a nurse began, to no avail.  
  
"Save your breath for those who need it," Mel said under her breath. "And it's only 12:30." She swept down the corridor to room 27. Nina Davis was sitting up in bed, talking animatedly to a man by her side. Her eyes met Mel's, and she smiled.  
  
"Hey, Mel," she said brightly. Mel held out a bouquet of flowers, not paying attention to the man.  
  
"Hey, Nina. How're you doing?" Mel asked softly.  
  
"I've been keeping her company," the man interjected, his sandy blond hair falling into his striking blue eyes.  
  
"RAD!" Mel exclaimed, shocked. Rad grinned. Mel just shook her head in awe. "I shoulda guessed you'd play hero when a pretty woman is in trouble."  
  
"Wait, is your name Jake or Rad?" Nina asked, confused.  
  
"Both," Rad and Mel replied simultaneously. Nina nodded understandingly.  
  
"What're you doing here anyway?" Mel turned to Rad.  
  
"Remember how I went to the museum?" Mel nodded. "Well, I was standing by an exhibit with Nina, and she just passed out. I was feeling pretty light- headed myself."  
  
"It's funny how the one time you went to the museum, this happened," Mel said. "It's like fate."  
  
"Jake? Can I speak to Mel alone?" Nina said. Rad nodded, and left. Mel took his seat and looked into Nina's dark eyes. She seemed so serious.  
  
"Everything OK?" Mel said gently. Nina shrugged.  
  
"Are you and Jake—Rad—together?" Mel shook her head. A look like relief passed over Nina's face. "Every time I look at him, I feel a connection, almost like love. A sad love." Mel stared openly, then shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, well, Rad has that effect on a lot of women," she said slowly.  
  
"But the connection," Nina insisted. "It's like I've known him before!"  
  
"Have you?" Mel inquired. Nina paused, and shook her head.  
  
"All this research on reincarnation is going to my head," Nina mumbled. Mel smiled understandingly, knowing how involved Nina was in Egyptian history. At that moment, Rad appeared in the doorway, crumbs lining his lips, chocolate smudged on his shirt. Mel exchanged a look with Nina and snickered.  
  
"Rad! Someone got a little hungry, eh?" Mel laughed. Rad wiped his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "I hereby dub thee, Rad da Mess." Nina jolted, mouth going dry. Rad froze, eyes widening slightly, and Mel's heart did a double flip. She stared at Rad, an image of him standing before her in a white ceremonial outfit danced before her. Great. One comment and I'm picturing a wedding with my best friend Mel thought dryly. Nina and Rad looked at each other, each mirroring a look of intense longing. Mel looked at them both, and a vague jealousy and sadness snapped at her. I know the truth… Mel shook her head. What truth?  
  
"Excuse me?" A doctor in a lab coat appeared behind Rad, who had not moved from his spot. " Miss Davis is clear to sign out." Nina, Mel, and Rad looked up. The mood was broken, and all previous thoughts were forgotten.  
  
"Thanks," Nina said easily. Her eyes regained their usual, warm look, the look of longing gone. Wordlessly, Mel and Rad helped Nina up (much to Nina's protests). Nina signed herself out, and walked out with the other two. They stood in silence, before Rad cleared his throat.  
  
"Mel…Rad da Mess? Gimme a break," he groaned, rolling his eyes. Mel shrugged and grinned. Nina just laughed.  
  
"Alrighty then. Mel? Can you give me a ride back to work? I don't know what happened to my car," she said. Mel nodded, and opened her mouth, but Rad beat her to it.  
  
"Taken care of," he announced grandly. "One of the staff members at the museum followed us in the car." He gestured toward a beige sedan. Nina's eyes lit up.  
  
"Geez, Jake! I barely know you, but..oh man!" she was exuberant, caught up in the kindness from a stranger. Mel was shaking her head.  
  
"Nu-uh. Oh no, Nina Davis. You're going home to rest. No work for you!" Mel said firmly. "Boss's orders."  
  
"Mel! You're treating me like an invalid! I'm walking, I'm talking, and I've got half a mind to give your eyes another shade of blue. I AM going to work!" Mel stepped back, stunned by the sudden outburst of the normally passive woman. An angry fire blazed in Nina's eyes, and it reminded Rad strongly of something….someone.  
  
"You're home early," Tricia remarked from her position on the couch as Mel trudged into the apartment.  
  
"Doesn't feel early," Mel said with a groan, sinking onto the couch. "So, how was the play?"  
  
"What, Aida?" Tricia said.  
  
"Don't tell me you saw more than one play today. If not, yes, I mean Aida," Mel replied darkly. Tricia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whoa. Someone got caught in the sewing machine today," Tricia placed a hand on her forehead for emphasis. Despite Mel's glare, she continued. "It was incredible! The funny thing is, Princess Amneris is so much like you. You look the same, and both have a love for fashion."  
  
"Oh?" Mel glanced at her roommate. "So I'm just a spoiled blond princess with some fashion sense?" Tricia looked startled, and Mel regretted her words. Trish didn't mean anything by what she said.  
  
"Sorry," Tricia said, then shifted over and patted the space next to her. "There's a pint of Ben & Jerry in the freezer. Get that and come tell ole Tricia who looked at you cockeyed." Despite herself, Mel smiled. She grabbed a pint of Phish Food, a spoon, and joined her friend on the couch.  
  
"An employee of mine passed out at the museum yesterday, and was sent to the hospital." Tricia gasped, knowing how close Mel was to each of her workers. "Nina was fine, and guess who was there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rad," Mel said simply. Tricia's eyes widened.  
  
"Rad was there? Do I need to ask why?" Tricia said. Mel shrugged.  
  
"He was at the museum," she silenced Tricia with a look. "Yes, we all know he hates museums, but we should just be thankful that he was there."  
  
"Yeah, so the reason you're a short circuit is…"  
  
"I don't know," Mel admitted. "Everything was cool until I teased Rad and called him Rad da Mess. It got all weird after that. Rad and Nina were gazing at each other in a way I can't describe." Tricia grinned.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"What!" Mel yelped.  
  
"You're jealous that something might happen between Nina and Rad," Tricia said gleefully.  
  
"No way! Tricia, seriously!"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"You know," Mel said thoughtfully. "My history professor once said that the story of Aida is true, taken from hieroglyphics from a pyramid or tomb or something."  
  
"You're changing the subject, Amelia Hayes!" Tricia admonished. Mel just smiled.  
  
"C'mon. Rad is my best friend. I don't like him in THAT way," Mel said airily.  
  
"What's your strongest suit?" Tricia said suddenly.  
  
"Dress," Mel replied without thinking. "what…?" Tricia's reply was cut short as Mel's cell phone begged for attention. Happy with the distraction, Mel punched in the **talk** button. "Hello?"  
  
"Heyyyy Amelia Hayes!"  
  
"Hey Rad," Mel greeted, spirits lifting. "What's up?"  
  
"Mel, do you have Nina's number?" Mel froze, and snapped the cell phone shut.  
  
"You just hung up on Rad," Tricia stated. "23 years and you hung up on your best friend." Mel glared at her, stormed to her room and slammed the door. I don't like Rad in that way she reminded herself. I was just surprised he didn't ask how I was…  
  
Mel was always one that believed dreams told the truth. A few nights later, she had a dream that confirmed everything she'd come to believe over a series of days….  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Mel, Nina, and Rad were laughing and hanging out outside the museum. Mel watched curiously as Nina and Rad kept catching each other's eye. Suddenly, the area around them went black. Mel herself was glowing in a way, and Nina and Rad were quivering, as though holding something back. Mel started toward them, but was blocked by some kind of force. Stone. A haze surrounded Nina and Rad individually, before taking shape. Nina's haze formed into a woman, ghostly features shaded slightly. Her feet were bare, and she wore a dark dress. Rad shuddered as his ghost-form took shape of a man. A mournful tune quavered in the air. Mel recognized it as the song "Written in the Stars," a song constantly played by Tricia. The forms were the spirits of Aida and Radames. They reached for each other.  
  
"I told you I'd search a hundred lifetimes to find you again, Aida," Radames whispered, his voice echoing eerily.  
  
"I know, I know!" Aida gasped. "They won't listen! Won't let us be together! I was so sure when Mel said 'Rad da Mess'…so sure they'd get it! Did you feel their reactions, Radames?" Radames nodded gravely.  
  
"Soon, Aida, we will be together. They will catch on soon," he assured her. Nina and Rad stirred, and Aida and Radames looked to them. Mel pounded on the invisible stone wall. Aida and Radames reached without touching, before fading back to their hosts.  
  
"Soon, Radames…" Aida's voice whispered, then they were gone. Nina jerked, her eyes snapping open. Rad got to his knees, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Nina?" Rad said groggily. "You okay?" Nina nodded, and reached for his hand. Their hands stopped just short of touching, as though another force was needed to join them. They turned away from each other.  
  
"Wait!" Mel screamed. "Oh, gods, let me through!" oh gods? Did I just say that? Mel mused. "Let me THROUGH! Nina! Rad! You are Aida and Radames!" her screams went unheard.  
  
~*~*~**~*~***~***~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Mel woke with a start, her palms clammy, sweating. "I feel a connection…like a love…a sad love…" Nina's words in the hospital raced back. Mel knew who Nina and Rad really were, but for some unknown reason, she had to bring them together. But why me? she asked herself. Putting that thought aside, she smoothed her hair back. The greatest matchmaking plan had to be put into plan. Mel decided it wouldn't be hard making two people fall in love….especially when their souls were in love already. 


	2. A Hundred Lifetimes--Mission Accomplishe...

"Morning, Nina," Mel said absently. "How are you feeling?" Nina looked up with a smile.  
  
"How does this look?" she asked, taking note of Mel's haggard expression, and listless movements with concern. Mel took one look at the dress, ankle length, navy with a sash, and her hands flew to her mouth. A small cry escaped her lips as ancient memories swirled around her. "Mel?"  
  
"Y-yeah?" Mel mumbled.  
  
"Is it that good?" Nina smiled, but she was worried. Mel nodded and grinned weakly. The dress exactly mirrored the one the Aida in her dream wore.  
  
"Hey, Nina?" Mel said cautiously. What she was about to propose was not only a huge leap, but a possibly crazy one as well. "Would you like to go out with Rad sometime?" Nina stopped what she was doing, and looked at Mel like she was nuts.  
  
"Go out with Rad?" Nina echoed. "Where did this come from?" She was amused. It was just like Mel to set up something for two "potential" matches. There was no doubt that Nina was attracted to Jake—Rad--, and it unnerved her. She recalled the intense look in his blue eyes as he gazed at her….Nina shook herself. No. Nina would not risk a broken heart for one of Mel's games.  
  
"C'mon, Nina. I see that look," Mel teased hopefully. Nina shook her head.  
  
"No. Sorry, Mel. I'm just not up to it," Nina said finally. Mel's jaw dropped. That was definitely Nina speaking. Aida wouldn't give that chance, not in a hundred lifetimes. Mel grinned suddenly. That was it! Ease Aida out! Prompt Nina with memories! Now what had Tricia told her?  
  
"Nina," Mel said lightly, while staring into Nina's eyes. "Rad would wait a hundred lifetimes until you'd say yes." Something flashed across Nina's eyes, and she hesitated.  
  
"Mel…I can't. I have plans," Nina said. Mel frowned.  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans?" Mel questioned. Nina quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Gee, Mom," she said sarcastically. Her tone softened. "Actually, I have to do some research over at the university."  
  
"Really? Egyptian research?" Mel licked her lips in anticipation, widening her eyes in interest. Nina nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" Again, Nina nodded. "Can you get me some research on Radames, captain of the Egyptian army, and the Nubian princess, Aida?" Nina frowned.  
  
"Mel, you aced World History. Why would you need that information?" Nina asked, unable to control the wild quavering of her heart…it was as though part of her wanted the information revealed.  
  
"Look," Mel said impatiently. "It's like you and Rad are meant to be together. It's like it's written in the stars!" she added after some hesitation. Nina just stared at her. Her head was exploding, and she pressed her hands to her temples and lowered her head.  
  
"Amelia Hayes, you are out of your MIND!" Nina exclaimed. "You think you could just walk in and try to set up my love life?" Now it was Mel's turn to look sheepish. She muttered an apology and smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Neen!" Mel protested.  
  
"MEL!!" Nina and Mel whirled as Rad himself made his way through the clothes racks.  
  
"Rad!" Mel shook her head in disbelief. "What—you hate it here!" Rad just shrugged, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I came to check up on you…and Nina," he said, blue eyes sparkling. "So what's up?" he turned his gaze to Nina. Automatically, her heart went out of control. Her hand reached out and rested on his cheek, gently grazing the faint stubble on his face. Rad and Nina stared at each other in silence, and Mel nearly jumped for joy.  
  
"Hey," Mel said suddenly. Nina looked startled, and immediately dropped her hand and looked away. Rad looked embarrassed, and perplexed. "You two want to get a coffee or something?" she received two nods in response. Mel grabbed Nina's hand, and Rad's arm. They piled into the Bug, and cruised off.  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~  
  
"Hm. What's this?" Mel pretended to be amused as she twirled a black CD around her finger.  
  
"Mel, watch the road, will ya?" Rad said curtly. Mel grinned at him, and popped the CD in the player.  
  
"For you, Rad," Mel said, tapping to Track Two.  
  
"This had better not be sappy, Mel," Rad warned. Nina just laughed, but was curious.  
  
"WE HAVE SWEPT TO GLORY, EGYPT'S MASTERY EXPANDS…." The quick paced music swept the trio along, and suddenly Rad was singing. Singing? Eyebrows raised, Mel glanced at Nina…who was….glaring at Rad. What?  
  
"Sound a bit more pleased, Rad," Nina snapped. Mel's heartbeat quickened. Was this it? Was Aida coming through? "you ruin my homeland, my family, and you sing happily!" Rad stammered, then recovered. Mel hurriedly set the mood with Elaborate Lives. Nina had calmed down, and was staring intently at Rad, who stared back.  
  
"I-I…I'm sorry. But I wouldn't change a thing," Rad said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nina looked appalled.  
  
"Everything must happen for a reason. Had all that not happen, I would never had met you," Rad replied simply. Nina stifled a cry, and it happened. Simultaneously, Rad and Nina bent forward, and kissed.  
  
"I've missed you," Nina murmured to Rad, both oblivious to Mel. Rad nodded mutely.  
  
"Yes. I've waited too long, Aida," Rad whispered. That was it. Nina and Rad felt like a weight was lifted. They recognized each other. Mel felt like she accomplished something, even though it was really none of her doing. But the question held firm in her mind. Why her? 


	3. With a little help from your friends

"So am I good, or am I good?" Mel grinned at the two people sitting across from her. After such an important matter was revealed, the coffee shop was quickly abandoned, and the three were seated in Mel's apartment. They, at least Rad and Nina, were getting over the initial shock of finding out who they really were. Taking that into consideration, Mel didn't expect much of a response. She was thoroughly enjoying the silent response. Finally, Rad took his free hand (his other was locked with Nina's) and ran it through his sandy blonde hair and puffed his cheeks. He let his breath out.  
  
"Whoa," was all he said. Nina just stared at her hands, then at Mel, then at Rad. Mel just shook her head.  
  
"Great. I hook up the reincarnated souls of probably the greatest love story ever told, and all I get is 'whoa'?!!" Mel exclaimed. The tension snapped, and Nina let out a small laugh.  
  
"this is hilarious," she said, grinning. "So ironic! I mean, here's the situation: a 23-year-old woman has a best friend, who happened to be the Captain Radames of Egypt, and a worker who was Aida, the Nubian Princess/Slave. So, the woman hooks them up, and BAM!" She smacked her hands for emphasis.  
  
"Whoa, Mel. You didn't even see the play, and you're getting your friends totally obsessed?" Tricia stood in the doorway, arms folded, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Trish," Rad greeted, hesitantly leaving Nina's side to give Tricia a hug. Tricia grinned.  
  
"Hey…you must be Nina," Tricia said to Nina. Nina nodded and smiled. Mel shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Ah, Trish? Can we have some time alone?" Mel asked, flashing her friend an apologetic smile. Tricia shrugged, and grabbed her purse.  
  
"I'm going shopping," Tricia said. "Mel, Rad, Nina….catch you later. Nina, nice meeting you." She walked out. Rad sat back down, and took Nina's hand again. Nina smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Drinks?" Mel offered. The other two nodded. Mel returned with three sodas. "So, first matter of business. What am I going to call you two? Radames and Aida?" Rad and Nina looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Rad and Nina, Mel," Rad said. "You realize how insane it would sound if you went around calling us that?" Mel knew he was right, but Nina had some questions.  
  
"Mel, the dress today…when I showed it to you, you practically flipped out. What was up with that?" Nina asked.  
  
"Dress?" Rad echoed.  
  
"The navy one," Nina said to Mel.  
  
"Navy one?" Rad said.  
  
"Echo, echo, echo, echo," Mel said, fading her voice, trying to avoid the subject. She didn't know why the dress had affected her, but Mel doubted Nina would accept that answer.  
  
"So?" Nina prompted.  
  
"It was a beautiful dress, Nina. I was just a little overcome by it," Mel said unconvincingly. Nina crossed her arms.  
  
"Bull." Mel raised her eyebrows at her friend. Rad leapt up suddenly, and bolted to Tricia's room.  
  
"RAD!" Mel shouted. "Get out of Tricia's room! What's up with you?" There was no response. Then, Rad ran back, a fairly large, hardcover book in his hand.  
  
"Here," he said, flipping to a page. "This one?" The book was Aida: Making of a Broadway Musical.  
  
"Rad," Mel said, rather impatiently. "Did you always go through people's stuff, or is this a new habit?" Rad grinned.  
  
"Nah. There was only your diary one time, where you liked me in the fourth grade," he shook his head. "Other than that, I guess it's a new habit." Mel smacked the back of his head, and Rad looked dazed…too dazed.  
  
"Rad?" Mel said worriedly, scooting over next to her best friend. "You okay?" Rad lifted his arm, and tugged on Nina's braid.  
  
"Nina, come with me," he said quietly, taking her hand. He took her hand and led her to Mel's room.  
  
"Oh..oh no. Rad! Rad! Wait till you're alone, will ya? Not my room! Not now!" Mel exclaimed. "Great, I smack him on the head and it's like I fed him a gallon of aphrodisiac."  
  
MEANWHILE, IN MEL'S ROOM  
  
"Nina, you do realize what's going on, don't you?" Rad said urgently. Nina frowned.  
  
"I think Mel hit you and scrambled your brains," she said flatly. "What are you doing?" Rad cupped her face in his hands and stared intently into her eyes.  
  
"Mel brought us together, somehow knew to play the songs. You fell asleep during the ride, but she told me about a dream she had. She said it contained the three of us, but she was blocked off by a stone wall of some sort. She said we fainted, and ghosts of Aida and Radames came from us. She said their—our—conversation led her to believe who we are."  
  
"Not following…" Nina froze, her mouth dropping. "Mel is…you think?" Rad nodded, a wild smile breaking over his face.  
  
"She is being given a second chance to make us happy. Amelia Hayes is Amneris."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**********~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~  
  
"Mel!" Rad and Nina burst in, exploding with the news. They stopped short at the sight of their friend. Mel's eyes were rimmed red, her face pale, tears cascading down her cheeks. Nina slid beside her, and draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong?" Nina asked softly, gesturing to Rad to get some tissues. Mel sniffled, and let out a small moan.  
  
"That was Rebecca, Dad's stay-at-home nurse," Mel whispered. "Dad went to sleep early…and never woke up."  
  
"Ah, geez, Mel," Rad dropped the tissues in Mel's lap, and went to her other side. He caught Nina's eye, and shook his head. Now was not the time to break the news.  
  
"I gotta call Trish," Mel mumbled, fumbling for her cell phone. Rad took it.  
  
"I'll call her," he said gently. "You relax."  
  
"I'd better go," Nina said, getting up. Mel grabbed her hand and pulled her down.  
  
"You'd better not," she said shortly. "Rad is great and all, but I kinda need a lady here." Rad huffed, but smiled. "Rad stays, too."  
  
"See?" Rad grinned.  
  
"Don't get cocky now, Morris," Mel warned, and rolled over. "I'm going to sleep off this migraine. Later." She closed her eyes. When her breathing became even, Rad clasped Nina's hand in his in silence.  
  
"Poor Mel," Nina whispered sorrowfully. Rad nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Hayes was a great guy," he replied, stopping when Mel began to toss.  
  
"Let them die together," she mumbled. "Together. No, Father, no." Rad and Nina exchanged looks, debating whether to wake Mel, or not. "From deep within a tomb…a gentle light still shone….throne…reign of peace. Buck naked princess calling your name….i know the truth….suit, suit. Strongest suit…." Nina leaned forward and touched Mel's shoulder. Mel sprang up, flailing her arms. Her hand caught a surprised Nina across the face.  
  
"Whoa!" Nina yelped, stumbling into Rad's arms.  
  
"You alright?" Rad whispered. Nina shrugged, lightly touching where a tinge of pink formed on her dark skin. Mel looked around, face flushed, blue eyes glittering.  
  
"Sorry," Mel said quietly.  
  
"It's nothing," Nina assured her.  
  
"No…I should have spoken up. You wouldn't have died. Why didn't you tell me? I knew he didn't love me like I loved him. I would have been happy for you two."  
  
"Mel," Rad pulled back a strand of blonde hair from her face. "It's alright. We're here now. We're all okay." He was being soothing, but natural. He was gently prodding what she'd experienced out.  
  
"Zoser killed my father," she said dully. "Arsenic. Killed Frank Hayes with arsenic."  
  
"No, Mel," Nina shook her head. Mel was confusing her father(s). "Amneris' father, the Pharaoh of Egypt, was poisoned by the prime minister. Your father, Frank Hayes, most likely died from cancer."  
  
"But they are both my father," Mel said, puzzled. Nina got a cool, wet cloth and ran it over Mel's sweating brow.  
  
"And why would you say that, Mel?" Rad interjected. Mel shut her eyes, then opened them. Her eyes were crisp and lucid, a good sign.  
  
"Because I was Amneris, Princess of Egypt, reincarnated into Amelia Hayes, twenty three year old fashion designer." 


End file.
